Warmth Within
by x neon
Summary: Is Lily alive? In Harry's present time. Lily POV. She remembers what had happened the night Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow. And why is Harry proclaimed 'The Boy Who Lived'? Read and find out...R&R please...


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, and as a matter of fact, I don't have money. I'm just like the others here. I love to stories okay? So just have fun reading, I suppose.  
"Warmth Within"  
  
Hmmm. Sunlight. Warm. Hmmm.  
  
I felt the warm rays of the sun on my face that day, how could have anyone have thought that was the final day of my life. but how? And where am I now?  
  
I remember waking up seeing the bright Sunday sky; I was eleven years old then. I walked around the house and stared at every corner as if it were my last stay there. I went to the door to bring in the brightness of the day, when suddenly, I stepped on something. it was a letter. huh? A letter addressed to me? But isn't there any post on Sunday, or was I misinformed? I picked up the letter and stared at it for quite sometime. There was an unusual coat-of-arms printed on the wax, which sealed the envelope, this must be a weird joke! I thought. Finally, I decided to open it up, and then I started to read.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
There was only one thing I thought at that time, that letter sure wasn't a funny joke; in reality it was really kind of scary. Witchcraft and Wizardry? Owl? What did all that mean? But come to think of it, a lot of unexplainable things had happened before, and it hasn't stopped. So when my mom woke up, I showed her the letter. At first she just stared at it, then she paused, suddenly she became pale. I know now that it had been a letter she had been expecting to come, when I would become eleven, but she never really thought about being shocked about it; not until that time came. She tried to explain to me how I became a witch, and it came out that my dad, David Evans, wasn't my real father. Mom said that my father was really a great wizard, yet he wasn't much respected. I then asked her why, but she never answered that. She told me that I'd know the answers to my questions when the right time would come. I never knew it would really happen, but it did, I was in Hogwarts. I learned a lot there, about the History of Magic, even about flying, most my most favourite of all, Transfiguration. As continued to make my life much connected to the Witching world, and Hogwarts, I was able to meet James. Oh, I could remember the first day I met him, he became my best friend, then and there, together with other two best friends: Sirius and Remus. We had quite a few adventures and mishaps together, but I guess that's all a memory now. James Potter was my first and last love. After we graduated from Hogwarts, he proposed to me, and who couldn't say 'no' to a kind hearted soul? So it was done, we got married. I thought I was going to be very happy with my family, until the right time came for me to know who my real father was. Three days after I got married, mom died; Josephine Evans had died. I thought I'd never get the answers to my questions, but I was wrong. My mother always said that my father was a great wizard, he was even one of the greatest wizards known in the witching world, yet he was not respected. With that truth I found out who you were father; I found out that you were the most feared wizard of all. I never could have picked the worst situation; I was Voldemort's daughter. It was hard admitting it to James because I didn't know what his reaction was going to be when he the very unexpected news. But I never had a choice to not tell him; I loved him too much to keep that kind of secret from him. I got ready for the worst, but James never left me, instead he said that we must conquer that situation together, so that when the time comes me and my father would meet, then we'd be able to protect each other better. The year after our marriage, I bore a child, and named him Harry. He had my eyes, and James's facial features. I loved him very much, but I was never able to show that love to him because a year later, the time I feared most had come. That's when I felt the warm rays of the sun; that's when I felt the final day of my life. The evening of that day was starless, I expected something bad to happen, it was too obvious. That night I met my father. He had come back for me. my family. my son. The events happened quickly as James and I rushed to break the Fidelius Spell we had cast in our home. James encountered the Dark Lord first, and he died by his hands. I knew he was after me next, so I prepared to face the man I most feared, yet most loved. I saw his eyes, they did not contain love or hate or any other emotion, I believe darkness had swallowed him up. I wanted him so much to know who I was, I wanted him to feel again, to be a person again, but it just couldn't be. He had sold his soul to be what he is now. I know he knew who I was to him, that's why he's after me; he didn't want to see his past. Nothing matters to him now, not even me. I cried that night for both my family and my father, I love them so dearly, but know I should do what I must and protect my child from death. That way, I know some day they will meet, and I know that my father would not be so happy. Then I made my final decision, the last words I heard was my father's and mine. I whispered to myself, "I love you father, that's why I'm doing this. I hope that soon you'll know how to love again. Good bye father, you can't hurt my son anymore, because you can't hurt me, I won't allow you!!" . . .  
  
".A - VA - DA KE - DA - VRA !!!"  
  
I know I died that night, and my child survived; but I feel more alive than ever, I guess I know where I am now. That's why you'll always see me Harry; I will stay with you always, in your heart, in your mind, and in your dreams. Soon you'll come face to face with the man you never knew; the man that gave life to you by giving life to me. When that time comes, you'll see me with him, and he'll see you with me. Then you'll understand why you became and will always be the 'Boy Who Lived'. 


End file.
